


Teddy

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, sweet gooeyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this where the brave policemen live?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy

Looking up from the file he was reading as the anteroom door slowly opened, Steve was surprised when a small dark haired girl entered alone and slowly looked around. Seeing the tall dark haired Navy SEAL watching her, the child slowly crossed the room and stood in front of Steve.

"Excuse me," She asked shyly as she reached him, "but is this where the brave policemen live?"

Before Steve could kneel down to answer, the little girl rushed on as the tears began to trickle down her face, "Cause if it is, I wanna tell them that someone stole my bestest friend. Please can they find Teddy for me?"


End file.
